Theory of Everything 5: Domain/Transcript
(The movie starts at somewhere G.U.N. soldiers, and n space. An Emperial Heavy Cruiser is seen, firing at a Resistance Republic Frigate. the Heavy Cruiser does much damage on the Frigate, causing it to stop moving. Scene switches to the frigate's interior) *'Theo': Damn, what the hell are we going to do, the Emperials are already prepared to board this Frigate. *'Surv': We may as well have to evacuate somehow. *(A few UNSC marines, several G.U.N. soldiers, and Sword of Sanghelios Sangheili loaded their weapons as they wait in front of the door) *(The door was busted open, the rebels killed a few Emperials coming from the door, but ended up shot to their death. The Emperials searched the corpses as they are looking for something. A Jiralhanae warlord chieftain, Atriox, appears) *'Atriox': It seems that the Resistance Republic rebels are hiding something. Follow me Emperial Order wearriors, our emperor shall know about this. *(Theo and Surv entered a room as they saw escape pods) *'Theo': Escape pods, we should leave before the Emperial Order bastards find us here. *'Surv': (Locks the door, the door sddenly got banged) We should hurry. *(They got to one of the escape pods as it was about to be launched) *'Atriox': (Breaks the locked door and roars) Hurry, stop that pod before it- (The escape pod was launched out of the Frigate) escapes..... (Roars again) No matter, we already have captured a human rebel. *(Meanwhile with Theo and Surv) *'Theo': Okay, we are heading to planet named Sehak-153. *'Surv': Can you get some information on it? I don't want the same situation with Nate happening to us. *(Flashback starts) *'Nate (flashback)': Alright, arriving on this new planet, and I have no idea what is on here. *(Suddenly, lazers shoot out from behind Nate. A creature jumps onto Nate, and he screams) *(The flashback ends) *'Theo': Good thing we saved Nate from that hostile surkanian from planet Surkania. Anyways, Sehak-153 is one of the planets that have been calmed with cities and other population. *'Surv': Good, that means it must be safe. *'Theo': It has a cross of human population and other creatures. It doesn't hurt to check it out, I guess. *(Theo and Surv land on the planet and get out of the pod) *'Theo': Let's go explore. *'Surv': We still have to be careful, the Empire might know that we're on this planet. *'???': Trust us, you're safe here. *(Theo and Surv turn around, and a red anthro dragon girl is seen) *'???': We're hinding from the Empire as well. Most of this planted has heard about your rebellion. *'Surv': Excuse me, who are you? *'???': My name is Scarlet. *'Theo': Nice to meet you. I'm Theo, and this is Surv. *'Surv': Nice to meet you. *'Scarlet': I will take you to the mayor of our capital city. He might be able to get you guys some information. *'Theo': What's the name of your capital city, anyway? *'Surv': I don't really think that matters right now. We could be getting some important information about the Empire that we don't know. *'Theo': We should go then. *(At the city) *'The Mayor': I've tried to form an alliance with other planets, but it seems like we'll need more than that to defeat the Empire. Category:Transcripts